


Souffrance

by Psychoslasher



Category: Re-Animator RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce erre dans la nuit en pensant à celui qu'il aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffrance

Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était la même chose chaque jour. Ces journées qui se ressemblaient toutes et durant lesquelles je m'infligeais la même torture. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je rôdais dans les rues chaque soir jusque tard dans la nuit tout en broyant du noir, sachant pertinemment où me mènerait cette avenue sombre et calme. Il ne reste que peu de lumière à cette heure tardive, généralement. Les lampadaires tous éteints, seules restaient les lumières illuminant certaines pièces des maisons et immeubles environnants. Et je revoyais ce même spectacle qui me broyait le cœur, comme si je me l'arrachais moi même pour le presser durement dans ma main. Toutefois je revenais chaque soir, en dépit de ces sentiments que je savais à sens unique et de cet amour qui me serait à jamais refusé. Et je l'observais à m'en assécher les yeux, sans jamais cligner. Je me cachais pour ne pas être repéré sinon je passais malgré moi pour un voyeur ou un déséquilibré. Mais ne l'étais-je pas un petit peu, après tout?

Ce soir encore je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir de ma maison, de toute façon elle ne faisait que me rappeler que j'étais seul, loin de mon amour. Je tourne sans arrêt autour de son quartier en général et m'approche de peu de sa maison. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me voit et de toute manière, que penserait-il dans ce cas? Il me prendrait sûrement pour un dingue qui a une conduite trop louche même me connaissant, étant donné un tel comportement. Pourtant on se connaît si bien et depuis si longtemps... Il est mon meilleur ami depuis que l'ai rencontré ce merveilleux jour. Le courant est tout de suite passé, nous plaisantions sur tous les sujets de la vie et ne nous séparions jamais. La vie est désormais bien différente pour moi. L'envie de rire s'est changée en envie de pleurer chaque jour et à chaque fois que je m'imagine son angélique visage, alors que lui a gardé le sourire. En même temps je lui souhaite, il ne mérite pas d'endurer la même chose c'est tellement dur, mais parallèlement il m'arrive de lui reprocher son bonheur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui et à cette femme qui le rend si heureux. Jamais je n'oserai briser cette famille, je l'aime tellement... Au fil de mes pas lourds résonnant dans ces rues inondées par la pluie de la matinée, mon ouïe réagit soudainement à des rires plus loin. Je m'avançais dans le noir sans réelle curiosité, prêt à envier une fois de plus ces personnes osant exprimer leur allégresse. J'arrivais à l'angle et je vis soudainement les silhouettes de ces deux briseurs de moral, déjà si bas. Ils apparaissaient presque comme des ombres chinoises, venant de sortir d'un immeuble dont seul le couloir était allumé. C'est là que je le vis, lui. L'homme qui hantait mes songes et mes envies, celui qui inconsciemment me rendait malheureux. Bien évidement elle l'accompagnait, celle qui me l'avait arraché à jamais. Apparemment ils sortaient d'une soirée passée chez des amis dans cette habitation assez écartée des autres, d'ailleurs leur soirée avait du être plutôt arrosée. Les observant, sa femme avait du prendre la décision de ne pas trop, voire pas du tout boire après que lui ait atteint l'excès.

Roucoulant en bas de l'immeuble et ne cherchant pas à cacher leur gaieté due à l'alcool, ils semblaient également avoir oublié toute notion de bienséance. Ils s'embrassaient de manière plutôt osée et inconvenante, lui la plaquant brusquement contre le mur. Heureusement que personne ne passait par ici, si ce n'est ma pauvre ombre dissimulant sa profonde mélancolie. J'étais assez loin pour ne pas être vu, mais assez près pour entendre leurs chuchotements. Il n'arrivait apparemment pas trop à formuler une phrase correcte et lui chuchotait aux oreilles tout en promenant les mains sur son corps, lui baisant ardemment le cou au passage. Fronçant les sourcils, je sentis de violents frissons me parcourir le corps alors qu'il semblait avoir envie de faire l'amour à sa femme sur place et sans aucune pudeur. S'en rendait-il compte? Il lui avait presque ôté tous les boutons de son chemisier quand celle-ci réagit enfin, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille en posant une main sur son épaule. Puis tout à coup son beau visage changea, il s'embrunit pour ce que j'en voyais. Que venait-elle de lui dire pour provoquer une telle altération? Désormais il avait baissé la tête alors que celle-ci s'éclipsait, sûrement en direction du parking. Lui avait-elle juste empêché d'aller plus loin à cause de son ivresse? ou se refusait-elle juste à faire ça dans un lieu public même désert?

Improbable étant donné son visage, lui si enjoué jour après jour et c'est cela que j'aime chez lui, il ne se laissait jamais rabattre l'humeur pour rien. Peut-être venait-il alors de se rendre compte de son comportement indécent et qu'il en avait honte... Difficile à dire en cet instant. Je le vis prendre le chemin opposé à celui que son épouse avait pris juste avant. Il ne se rendait pas au parking, ce qui indiquait qu'elle l'avait mentalement réveillé, peu importe ce qu'elle lui avait dit. En tout cas, elle l'avait "abandonné" en pleine nuit et totalement saoul. Une dispute ou une remarque froide? Heureusement que leur maison n'était pas loin de cet endroit, même si ce n'était pas rassurant pour moi de le savoir seul dehors dans cet état. Peu importe pour moi étant donné mon état... jamais la moindre agression physique aussi intense soit-elle, n'égalerait mon chagrin. Au contraire elle pourrait abréger mes souffrances, ce serait une délivrance. Cet atroce instant m'ayant achevé, je m'en retournais en direction de cet endroit où j'exprimerais encore ma solitude par un flot de larmes incessantes. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, au moins elle allait peut-être laver ce moment de mon esprit. En tout cas je l'espérais. Si elle pouvait m'effacer de ce monde par la même occasion, là je pourrais dire "le Ciel soit loué". Il m'aurait gommé de ce monde où je suis seul, où être aimé m'est impossible.

Je finis par marcher à l'aveugle, m'éloignant même de chez moi, parcourant le quartier et fermant presque les yeux sous la force de la pluie. Les rares lumières parvenant à éclairer mon chemin sur le trottoir plongé dans la pénombre provenaient de la clarté de la lune et du peu d'étoiles visibles et non cachées par les nuages. Dix minutes plus tard à peu près, cette pluie diluvienne avait fini par ralentir, à mon grand dam. Je me renfermais tellement que j'aurai pu me faire percuter par un véhicule sans avoir le moindre réflexe pour l'éviter. Ce qui arriva en quelque sorte quand j'entra en collision avec une personne, apparemment aussi perdue dans cette nuit d'une froideur éreintante. Je relevai la tête et... non! comment était-ce possible? Donc il n'était pas rentré chez lui, lui aussi s'était senti le besoin de s'évader. Il me regardait étrangement, visiblement étonné de me trouver ici à cette heure, et qui plus est en pull désormais noyé. Les effets de la boisson semblaient avoir été évacués par la pluie. Ses yeux étaient d'une telle rougeur... il avait pleuré. Il dut remarquer que nous étions dans une pareille situation. Je ne risquais rien étant donné mon état émotionnel alors j'osai m'approcher de lui afin de poser ma main sur son visage mouillé, mais pourtant si brûlant par ce temps de pluie. Je ne fis pas mention de mon côté voyeur par rapport à leur scène de tout à l'heure.

\- Jeff?

\- B... Bruce?

Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à parler, des mots difficiles lui brûlant la langue. Mais ce regard... était-ce possible? Je reconnus dans ses yeux ce même regard que je lui adresse depuis des années, dès qu'il me tourne le dos. Ce regard qui me prend n'importe quand, dès que je pense à lui. J'en fus convaincu lorsqu'il commença à pleurer en baissant les yeux, vraisemblablement gêné. C'était tellement évident, maintenant. Il posa sa main sur la mienne avant de poser ses lèvres dessus. Je sentis mon corps entier se réchauffer à ce contact et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, comme pour vérifier que je n'hallucinais pas. Il s'approcha tout à coup de moi et m'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde, exactement comme je l'aurais imaginé venant de lui. Sans hésitation je lui rendis ce somptueux baiser avant de l'interroger du regard. Se séparant à peine de moi, il me regarda dans les yeux avant de m'avouer :

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie... Alice s'en est rendue compte aujourd'hui et...

Il recommença à pleurer sauf que cette fois je ne pus retenir mes larmes, pleurant avec lui. Nous nous enlaçâmes de toutes nos forces, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras et j'entendis mon amour me dire à voix haute et la voix chargée de pleurs :

\- Je t'aime Bruce.

Ma prise sur lui se radoucit et j'ajouta sans hésitation :

\- Moi aussi Jeffrey, je t'aime depuis bien des années.

Mon esprit semblait évacuer toute la pluie qui s'était écoulée durant la journée, la remplaçant par un soleil intérieur dont la douceur de la caresse était proportionnelle à celle du second baiser que je reçus en cet instant. Le ciel avait entendu mon appel muet et désespéré et m'avait mené dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie. Nous prîmes la direction de ma maison, qui reprendrait bien des couleurs les jours à venir. Une fois arrivés, nous avons pris soin de nous avant de nous endormir pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

J'ignore ce qui arrivera les prochains jours mais je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux.

FIN


End file.
